<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Einbrecher by Madame_LeFabulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384962">Der Einbrecher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous'>Madame_LeFabulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: Krumme Hunde, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Thiel stellt einen Einbrecher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel durchsucht eine Wohnung und stellt dabei einen Einbrecher. [Episodenbezog "Krumme Hunde")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Der Einbrecher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo :) ich bin irgendwie in diesem Fandom gelandet und ja...jetzt komm ich nicht mehr raus.^^ Über Feedback freu ich mich immer, und ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieser kleine Oneshot! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thiel hielt den Atem an. Hatte er da nicht gerade ein Geräusch gehört? Schritte… und vielleicht so ein leises Knacken? Manks Wohnung lag im Obergeschoss eines Mehrparteienhauses, und da hatte eigentlich niemand einen Grund dran vorbeizugehen…außer, man wollte eben genau in diese Wohnung. Die Wohnung, die er gerade durchsuchte. Er hielt einen Moment bei seiner Arbeit inne und beschloss dann, für den Fall der Fälle besser auf seinen sechsten Sinn zu hören und das Licht im Raum zu löschen. Dann schlich er sich hinter die Eingangstür und wartete ab.</p>
<p>Da! Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht – jemand machte sich tatsächlich an der Tür zu schaffen. Es ruckelte ein wenig, dann gab es ein sanftes Klicken und die Tür schwang geräuschlos auf vor ihm.<br/>
Thiels Augen hatten sich glücklicherweise bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, und so sah er einen dunkel gekleideten Mann vorsichtig in die Wohnung schleichen. Ein bisschen größer als er selbst, schlank und mit einer Stabtaschenlampe bewaffnet, die er anscheinend gerade einschalten wollte. Als es nicht gleich funktionierte, kam Thiel ihm zuvor. Angriff war ja schließlich immer noch die beste Verteidigung.</p>
<p>Er zog seine Waffe, drückte auf den Lichtschalter und bellte: „Lampe fallenlassen und Hände hoch! Los, los, los!“</p>
<p>Der Eindringling fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Die Lampe polterte zu Boden, während er zitternd die Hände in de Höhe reckte. Nach einem Einbrecherprofi sah das eher nicht aus. </p>
<p>„Gut so“, knurrte Thiel angespannt. „Und jetzt umdrehen, aber ganz langsam!“ Als der Mann gehorchte und ihm dann sein Gesicht zuwandte, brauchte Thiel einen Moment, um sich von der Überraschung zu erholen. „Boerne? Was willst du hier, verdammt noch mal?“</p>
<p>Professor Boerne, sichtlich verlegen, rang um Worte. „Thiel, ich…hm……also….ich suche etwas.“ Von seiner üblichen geschraubten Sprechweise war nicht viel übriggeblieben. </p>
<p>In Thiel stieg Ärger hoch. „Meine Fresse, Boerne, du kannst doch nicht einfach in die Wohnung von ‘nem Mordopfer einsteigen! Sowas ist strafbar!“</p>
<p>„Aber, ich dachte…“, stotterte Boerne, die Hände immer noch neben seinem Kopf, „nun, Wotan braucht seinen Impfpass, und Frau Haller, also Alberich, sie hat-“</p>
<p>„Gar nichts hat sie“, grollte Thiel. Er machte einen Schritt auf den wie gelähmt dastehenden Rechtsmediziner zu. „Du wolltest dich hier einfach mal ein bisschen umsehen, was? Und du dachtest, weil du mit dem verantwortlichen Kriminalkommissar schläfst, kommst du mit sowas durch. Ganz genau so war es doch, oder?“ In seiner Stimme schwang plötzlich ein gefährlicher Tonfall mit. </p>
<p>Boerne wollte etwas erwidern, doch er wusste ausnahmsweise ganz einfach nicht was. Natürlich hatte er, als sich die zarte Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelt hatte, insgeheim gehofft, mehr in Thiels Arbeitsbereich einbezogen zu werden. Sie waren doch schließlich ein gutes Team! Dass Thiel allerdings weiterhin darauf bestand, ihn nicht ‚Detektiv spielen‘ zu lassen, wie er es nannte, passte Boerne gar nicht. Und in diesem speziellen Fall hatte er einfach den Versuch wagen und hier einbrechen müssen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Dass Thiel ausgerechnet jetzt diese Wohnung durchsuchte, hatte er ja nicht ahnen können. Das war jetzt eben einfach Pech gewesen.</p>
<p>„Frank“, verlegte Boerne sich in seinem unschuldigsten Tonfall auf die Anrede, die sie eigentlich nur in intimem Rahmen verwendeten, „vergessen wir es doch einfach, ja? Ich gehe und du kannst hier wieder schalten und walten, wie es dir gebührt.“ Er ließ die Hände, die schon ungesund kribbelten sinken und machte einen Schritt zur Tür. Hoffnungsvoll lächelte er Thiel an. Sein Lächeln erstarb jedoch, als sich in Thiels Miene kein Funken Humor regte. </p>
<p>Thiel dachte gar nicht daran, ihn einfach so davonkommen zu lassen. Boerne war es so gewohnt, ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen zu können, dass er es ihm jetzt einfach mal nicht so leicht machen wollte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust? Und seit wann sind wir denn per Du?“, fragte er leise und bedrohlich. Er steckte seine Waffe wieder in den Holster und kam Boerne nahe. Sehr, sehr nahe. „Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich mit solchen wie dir mache?“ Sein Tonfall war unverändert ruhig, doch in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, etwas ganz bestimmtes. Dieses Blitzen löste ein heißes Kribbeln in Boerne aus und ließ seine Knie weich werden. Er war einfach komplett machtlos gegen die Gefühle, die Thiel in ihm auslöste, und wenn er ehrlich war, genoss er genau diese Machtlosigkeit. Auch wenn er es nie konkret angesprochen hatte, hatte Thiel bald gemerkt, dass Boerne es im Schlafzimmer gern mal etwas ‚rauer‘ hatte. Im Gegensatz zu sonst mochte er es dort, wenn Thiel den Ton angab und ihn Dinge tun hieß, die ihm die Röte in die Wangen trieben – vor Scham, aber auch vor Genuss. Das hätte man dem distinguierten Herrn Professor gar nicht zugetraut, doch auch Thiel staunte immer wieder, wie viel Spaß ihm diese Rolle machte. Und alles nur deshalb, weil er dem vorlauten, besserwisserischen Boerne eines Tages wegen seinen penetranten Kommentaren einfach mal den Mund hatte stopfen wollen….nun ja. „Dann tun Sie’s doch“, hatte Boerne damals gesagt. Und eins hatte zum anderen geführt. </p>
<p>Boerne hätte jetzt vieles tun können: Klein beigeben, sich entschuldigen, gehen. Doch Boerne wäre nun mal nicht Boerne gewesen, hätte er dieses Spiel nicht sofort mitgespielt, frech das Kinn gehoben und gefragt: „Was willst du denn tun? Körperliche Züchtigung von Gefangenen ist in diesem schönen Land verboten.“ Er duzte Thiel weiterhin, nur um ihn noch ein köstliches bisschen mehr zu provozieren.<br/>
Thiel bekam diesen ganz eigenen, grimmigen Zug um den Mund, der Boerne so elektrisierte und ihn ganz untypisch schwach werden ließ. Der Kommissar packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn ohne viel Federlesen mit sich, bis sie zu Manks Schreibtisch gelangten. Nadeshda, die vorhin auch hier gewesen war, hatte die Tischplatte penibel abgeräumt, alles eingetütet und mitgenommen, was Thiel jetzt für seine Pläne mehr als gelegen kam. Er drängte Boerne gegen den Tisch, sodass sich die Holzkante von hinten in seine Oberschenkel drückte und er keinen Millimeter mehr vor Thiel zurückweichen konnte.<br/>
„Was hier verboten ist und was nicht, entscheide immer noch ich“, raunte er heiser, und Boerne schluckte. Der eiserne Griff am Handgelenk – er würde in den nächsten Tagen gut darauf achten müssen, dass seine Ärmel die Druckstellen verdeckten – und Thiels Nähe, sein Geruch und die ganze Situation erregten ihn über alle Maßen. Es war ihm beinahe peinlich, wie schnell er hart wurde, wenn Thiel ihn so behandelte, ihm jegliche Kontrolle raubte und sich einfach nahm, was er wollte. </p>
<p>Nein, korrigierte Boerne sich sofort. Was sie <i>beide</i> wollten. Er vertraute Thiel blind, und das, obwohl er eigentlich ein von Grund auf misstrauischer Mensch war. Thiel würde niemals etwas tun, das ihm wirklich zu viel wäre. Die absolute Sicherheit, sich fallen lassen zu können, das war etwas, was Boerne noch nie zuvor so stark empfunden hatte. Aus medizinischer Sicht war es natürlich absolut unlogisch, und er hätte so etwas kitschiges nicht einmal unter Folter laut ausgesprochen, doch Boernes Herz brannte vor Liebe. </p>
<p>Thiels eisblaue Augen bohrten sich in seine grünen, und dieser sengende Blick ging ihm durch und durch. „Ihr Kleinganoven seid doch alle gleich“, murmelte Thiel, während er Boerne noch ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten drängte, sodass dieser irgendwann auf dem Schreibtisch saß. „Große Klappe und nix dahinter. Und dann noch sowas hier-“ Seine kundigen Finger fanden zielsicher die Beule in Boernes Hose strichen einmal kräftig darüber.</p>
<p>Der Rechtsmediziner stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Seine Lider flatterten. „Frank…“</p>
<p>Thiel grinste, setzte dann aber sofort wieder seine strenge Miene auf. Er liebte es, Boerne um den Verstand zu bringen, und auch wenn das hier unvernünftig war, konnte er nicht widerstehen. „Für dich immer noch Herr Thiel. Was ist denn?“, erkundigte er sich scheinheilig, nur um bei diesen Worten abermals über Boernes Schritt zu streicheln. </p>
<p>„Bitte, ich…“ Boerne schaffte es irgendwie, verführerisch und gequält gleichzeitig zu gucken. „Bitte berühr mich. Richtig“, flüsterte er schließlich. Seine blassen Wangen waren rot angelaufen. Für diesen Anblick in Verbindung mit seinem Betteln brauchte er eigentlich einen Waffenschein, fand Thiel. </p>
<p>„Zuerst einbrechen und dann auch noch Sonderwünsche, sowas hab ich gerne“, knurrte er, obwohl es in seinem Schritt bei Boernes Worten verlangend zuckte. „Aber von mir aus. Los, ausziehen“, befahl er rau.<br/>
Boerne gehorchte sofort und schlüpfte etwas mühsam, weil Thiel ihm nur wenig Bewegungsspielraum gab, aus seiner Hose. Seine Boxershorts beulten sich aus, und als er auch diese zu Boden fallen ließ, sah Thiel, dass die Spitze seines Schafts bereits feucht glänzte. Seine Pupillen waren erweitert, und in seiner Halsbeuge pochte ein rascher Rhythmus. Dieser Anblick ließ Thiel alles andere als kalt, und er spürte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Geduld, mahnte er sich. Dafür war später immer noch genug Zeit. Jetzt wollte er erst mal was anderes.</p>
<p>Thiels Hände fuhren über seine nackte Haut, schlüpften unter seinen Pullover und fanden seine empfindlichen Nippel. Er umkreiste sie und kniff sanft hinein. Dann fing er Boernes Mund ein und küsste ihn verlangend. Ihre Zungen fanden sich, und er spürte, wie Boerne versuchte, seinen nackten Unterkörper gegen ihn zu drängen. Als sich Thiels Hand endlich um Boernes hartes Glied schloss, atmete dieser keuchend ein. „Oh Gott!“ Seine Nägel gruben sich in die Holzplatte. </p>
<p>„Du kannst dich echt nich‘ zusammenreißen“, murmelte Thiel, während er anfing, seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Mal mit etwas mehr Druck, dann wieder mit etwas weniger. Inzwischen wusste er ganz genau, was Boerne gefiel. „Du schleichst dich hier rein, und dich hätte jeder erwischen können. Das war schon ziemlich riskant, nich‘? Aber wie’s aussieht, gefällt dir das sogar noch.“</p>
<p>Boerne atmete jetzt stoßweise. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Thiel packte ihn mit seiner freien Hand im Nacken und begann, seinen schutzlosen Hals mit groben Küssen und kleinen Bissen zu bedecken. Als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass Boerne sich dabei auf die Unterlippe biss, herrschte er ihn an: „Na los, ich will dich hören!“ Bei diesen Worten fühlte er den anderen förmlich zu Wachs werden. Das Stöhnen und die kleinen Seufzer, die er Boerne mit seinem Tun entlockte, waren Musik in seinen Ohren und verstärkten das Pulsieren in seiner Hose. </p>
<p>Boerne wand sich unter seinen Liebkosungen, als wäre er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Gut, wahrscheinlich war genau das auch gerade der Fall, ging es Thiel durch den Kopf. Er presste sich an ihn, spürte die angespannten, zitternden Muskeln und roch den frischen Schweiß. Als er fühlte, dass Boerne kurz vor dem Orgasmus war, brachte er seine Lippen ganz dicht an sein Ohr und wisperte: „Komm. Komm für mich!“<br/>
Und Boerne kam. Mit einem heiseren, urtümlichen Schrei ergoss er sich auf Thiels Hand und blieb dann einfach sitzen. Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, das Haar zerzaust, und seine Finger krallten sich in das Holz der Tischplatte, während sein Körper bebte. Thiel kam es so vor, als hätte Boerne nie schöner ausgesehen. </p>
<p>Er säuberte seine Hand rasch mit einem Taschentuch und legte dann die Arme um Boerne, eine liebevolle, beschützende Geste, in die der andere sich fallen ließ. Sein fliegender Atem wurde ruhiger, und die Wärme seines Körpers drang durch Thiels Kleidung.</p>
<p>Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah Thiel an, mit so viel Liebe im Blick, dass dem Kommissar kurz der Atem stockte. „Danke“, flüsterte er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Thiels Schritt, und er grinste entschuldigend. „Das sieht aber auch nach einem Problem aus, um das man sich kümmern sollte…Frank.“</p>
<p>Thiel drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Stirn. „Find ich auch. Aber nich‘ jetzt. Jetzt machen wir hier sauber, damit unser pingelige Rechtsmediziner dann keine, ähm, Fremdspuren findet, die er nicht finden sollte. Und dann gehen wir nach Hause. Dort kannst du dich dann…darum kümmern.“ Er stupste Boerne mit anzüglichem Lächeln an und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wolltest du nicht noch den Impfpass suchen?“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>